Pain Fades, Hurts Dont
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Hi guys! This is the sequel to my story Hurt! Max and Fang went into a new foster home, but this time Fangs past is coming back to haunt him. Read and Review my loyal followers!
1. Chapter 1

Pain Fades, Hurts Don't

(Hello! This is the not so long awaited sequel to Hurt. I know your very eager to read, so without further ado, Pain Fades, Hurts Don't!)

Maxs PoV

Hi again. Its me, Max, and Fang of course. We're back, to tell the second part of our story. This part begins about three weeks after we escaped from Jeb, Iggy, and the other two psychos, Dylan and Sam. They are all awaiting trial, along with Dr. M. Nudge and Ella have been adopted by Angel and Gazzys parents, so they all continue to live happily together.

How nice for them. Fang and I are still in foster care, but we're not complaining. There had been a time when we had thought we'd be separated, and it was the worst thing either of us could imagine. My social worker, Dean, had seen this and kept us together.

Unfortunately, as a pair its harder to get foster offers. But I don't care. Im never letting go of Fang, not ever. If they separate us, Ill find him again. Nothing can stop me. In case your wondering, I still haven't gotten over the trust/ people touching me thing. In fact, it was worsened by recent events.

The same with Fangs claustrophobia. We help each other, and its not always that bad. We both, before we were together, cut to relieve our pain.(Which in my case was ironic.) But now? Right when we're on the edge of falling, the other pulls us back. Its really sweet sometimes.

Like right now. We're sitting in my room, just holding each other and laughing. Not for any reason, just for the fun of it. Fangs obsidian eyes sparkled, one slightly obscured by his scruffy raven hair. His olive toned hands rubbed circles between my shoulder blades, making me dangerously drowsy. He was clad entirely in black, from his sneakers to his leather jacket.

I buried my face in his back t shirt. Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent, which only made me drowsier. He started running his fingers through my loose, dirty blonde hair. "Don't." I groaned. "You'll make me even sleepier." He just chuckled.

Fangs PoV

Max groaned as I ran my hands through her mostly dirty blonde hair. I say mostly because there was every other color of the rainbow ever so slightly mixed in with the blonde and brown. It was beautiful. But not as much so as her sparkly brown eyes, which were closed as she said, "Don't. Youll make me even sleepier." I chuckled, amused by her antics.

I was getting pretty tired myself. Max had this warmth that constantly radiated around her, one that always relaxed me, no matter how tense I was. I kissed her forehead and murmured, "Just go to sleep then." I closed my eyes, wrapping one arm around her waist while I buried my face in her hair.

One hand rubbed up and down her back in a hypnotic motion that relaxed both of us even more. I felt her muscles relax, telling me she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself, then allowed myself to follow.

Maxs PoV

It was several hours later before Dean woke us up. He had sandy hair and green eyes, which were sparkling with excitement. "What Dean?" I moaned, not wanting to leave. "We have a foster offer for you!" he proclaimed happily. Fang slowly opened his black eyes. His gaze said, "Who?"

Of course, Dean couldn't read his eyes like me. So I asked, "Who?" "I think you should meet them first." Dean replied. Fang and I shared a glance as we got up. Grabbing our pre packed backpacks, we followed Dean down the hall to the waiting rooms. Fang held my hand tightly, and I gave it a little comforting squeeze.

The last foster home had been both a blessing and a curse. There had been the craziness with Iggy and Jeb of course, but I also met Fang. He gave me a tiny smile, then Dean led us into one of the rooms. Inside was a woman about 40 years old, with pasty skin and pale blonde hair. Her eyes however, they were a startlingly bright green.

Next to her sat a boy me and Fangs age, with brown dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. Brownish skin, darker than Fangs olive tone .He was about my height, meaning Fang towered over him by four inches. He looked extremely bored and not at all happy to be here.

As soon as Fang saw them, he pulled back with a hiss. I gazed at him, concerned. "What is it?" I murmured quietly, only loud enough for his ninja hearing to pick it up. He looked at me mutely, but all I had to do was search his eyes.

They were sad, angry, and now that I looked closer, terrified. My jaw dropped slightly. "No." I muttered. It couldn't be. Could it?

(A/N AHHHHH WHO IS IT? K peeps you know the drill.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N So many new followers! Thank you!)

Maxs PoV

The woman started to turn, but before she could get a good look at us Fang had whirled and ran right out the door. I instinctively called out for him and ran after him. Halfway down the hall I caught his shoulder. He obviously wanted me to catch him, cause if he didn't I never would have caught up with him.

I gently turned him to face me. "Fang." I murmured, staring intensely at his face, "What happened?" He was shaking slightly, and his face was pale. "Its my-" his voice cracked, and he had to start over. "My step mom and brother."

My eyebrows rose, and my hand slid down his arm to his hand. I squeezed it gently. "Fang, its ok. It was your dad that-" "He did it because of them!" he suddenly burst out. I flinched away slightly, startled. Regret filled his eyes, and he pulled me closer.

"Max- Im sorry. Besides, it wasn't like he was any better before he married her." Fangs voice was soft at first, but by the end it was bitter. I was about to comfort him when Dean ran into the hallway. "Max, Fang, get back in there now!" he hissed.

"Dean, that's Fangs old family. You cant possibly-" he cut me off. "I don't care! They already filled out the paper work, theres nothing I can do!" I stared at him, stunned. Deans always so kind and gentle. What has gotten into him?

He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, this agency cant afford to keep you two around for much longer. So, please just go with the family, and try to stay out of trouble for once!" I just stared. "Dean… are you drunk?" I asked quietly. His eyes flashed, just like Jebs used to when he was in a drunken rage. Just like Jebs did when he beat me. I went rigid, already preparing for a slap.

Fang stepped in front of me, and glared at Dean for a moment before reluctantly dragging me back into the room. When we stepped into the room, Fang kept his head down, letting his hair obscure his face. I rubbed circles into his palm, trying to calm him. It worked a little, but not as much as I hoped.

The woman regarded us closely. "What are your names?" she asked abruptly. I bit my lip. "Max." I whispered. This woman already unnerved me a little. Fang was trembling a little, so he was obviously freaking out. If it had been anyone else, they would be curled into a ball screaming. She frowned. "That is a boys name." I snapped my head up to glare at her, as did Fang.

"You got a problem with it?" I snarled. "No, Im just curious." She said. "Whats your full name?" I gritted my teeth and forced myself to say, "Maximum Ride." The boy, Im assuming Sloan, snickered. Fang shot his famous death glare at him. However, he didn't catch it and asked me, "Are you really?" Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and snapped, "You wont be finding out." Sloan and his mom seemed to study his face for the first time.

Sloan scowled, and his mother gasped. "You." Sloan growled. "Yes, me." Fang countered. Before his mom could say anything, Sloan had continued, "How in hell did you get a girl like this?" "Excuse me!" I snapped, stepping in front of him. "I am still here you know! And Im not just a piece of meat! Fang got me because he treats me like an actual person!"

He looked over my shoulder at Fang. "You're an idiot if you put up with this mouth." He said. Fang growled and lunged for Sloan, but his mom got between us. "Enough! Sloan, just take them to the car while I finish the paperwork." She said. Sloan grumbled and left the room. With one last glance at an out of character Dean, Fang and I followed.

(A/N BUMMM BUMMM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM MM)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N In case your wondering, Max isn't the main point of the story as much now, so its less likely she'll be getting hurt. This story is more Fang style.)

Fangs PoV

What. The. Hell. Why does the universe hate me? Of all people who might've wanted to foster us, I get the family my dad freaking abandoned me for. Then again, its not like he was ever there for me anyway. In fact, he made an effort to be the opposite of a dad. The last time I saw these people was at my dads trial four months ago. And they were pissed off. Not at him.

At me.

They had never seen me, never knew I existed, even though I lived in the same house as them. Well, not lived, more like survived. So either they are as dumb as bricks or Im a better ninja than I thought I was. I think a little bit of both. Anyway, yeah they were pretty angry with me.

Why? Because I existed. If I hadn't existed, their entire happy family life with my dad would've never ended. Sloan was especially angry, cause I was taking his father, step father, away from him. His mom, however, got over it pretty fast and turned her fury on my father, Jonas. She was mad at him for never telling them about me.

Sloan stayed angry with me, convinced his dad was framed. And how exactly can a single parent be framed for child neglect? I asked him that once, and he said he didn't know but that was what happened.

Sloan is truly an idiot.

Which was only part of the reason I was glaring holes into the back of his head as we walked to the car. I kept my hand entwined with Maxs. When I saw the car, I gulped nervously. It was the same car. Now I was the idiot. Of course it's the same freaking car its only been four months.

"Fang?" Max was gazing into my eyes with concern, exactly the way I used to do with her. I didn't smile, but gave her a reassuring look. She squeezed my hand, making me calm down ever so slightly. Sloan snapped open the trunk, Max and I tossed our bags in.

He slammed it shut and spun to face us. "Listen Fang, Im gonna be honest with you." He growled. "I never wanted to see you again. You are a depressing emo whos own father wanted to lock away where no one could see you. He told you that you should be dead, well guess what? You should've listened."

I flinched a little more with each word. Each devastatingly true word. He was right. Why didn't I listen?

I snapped out of my trance when Max stepped in front of me, looking furious. "Who the hell do you think you are, Sloan?" she yelled. He smirked at her and stepped a little closer. "I think…" He murmured, getting closer still while I tensed. Before he finished the sentence, he pushed his lips against Maxs.

We were both shocked for a moment, before Max cocked back a fist and punched him. He tumbled to the ground, looking shocked. I sprang forward and managed to get one good kick in before Max dragged me away.

Line Break! Line Break!

We pulled up to the house, with an extremely pissed off Sloan and a cheery Angie, which is my step moms name. I got out of the car, then just stared. It was my old house. The one I was locked in, and then hiding in. No.

Before I could think, I had made like the scared kid I used to be and ran. Right into the woods that surrounded my house. Along the familiar trail I had carved into the ground by running the same way so many times. I heard footsteps behind me, and instinctively ran faster, not wanting anyone to see me.

It was like the last four months hadn't happened. I was still hiding from my own family, in my own house, running from anyone who might figure it out. Until Maxs voice rang out, "Fang! Wait up!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Max flying after me, running almost as fast as I was. I obligingly slowed down and stopped. Max ran up, breathing hard and her eyes worried. She slowly put up a hand to cup my cheek. "Fang, what happened back there?" I closed my eyes. "Im sorry. Its just- that was my old house. I cant go back in there, Max."

She took my hand, and I opened my eyes. "Well, lets not, at least not for a while. Do you know any cool places to go?" she said with a slight twinkle in her eye. I smiled a little. "As a matter of fact I do."

(A/N Like, hate? Review!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Eh… Let me one second….)

Maxs PoV

Fang pulled me quickly through the forest. I was happy that I was able to lighten his mood, but I knew it would only last as long as we were away from that house and from his family. Fang had been my rock; now it was my turn.

I was pulled into a clearing that was nearly hidden from view. There was a tight circle of foliage around it, and a sheer cliff at one end. The rest was covered by soft grass. The trees formed a circle that captured the sunlight perfectly. It was a little sanctuary.

I ran to the edge of the cliff, exhilarated to feel the breeze rush past my face as though I was flying. I laughed happily, but it was snatched away by the wind. Coming up beside me, Fang chuckled and said, "I knew youd love it." I smiled at him. "Whats it called?" I asked. "The cliff or the clearing?" "Both."

He ran a hand through his hair. "The cliffs called Widows Peak. I never got around to naming the clearing." I studied the area for a moment. "You look so happy here." I said softly. He looked at me, surprised, before slowly cupping my face between his hands.

"Max, I wont lie. I am happy here." He said slowly. "But its tainted with sadness, because of the reasons I had to come here for in the past. Its with you that I feel the happiest." I felt a grin spread over my face at that comment. "So having you here… its like paradise." He finished. Before I could say anything, he'd leaned down and kissed me gently.

I gently rested my hands on his wrists. His hands slid down from my face to my waist, while mine twined around his neck. We both angled our heads to kiss deeper. We backed away from the cliff back into the clearing, or Serenity, while Fangs tongue slipped into my mouth. Dimly, I felt my back hit a tree.

Fang looked up at it and smiled. "I used to climb this tree." He said softly. "I even slept in it a couple of times." I looked up at the tree and noticed that it was quite curvy, like a river. I had an idea.

Quickly, I slipped away from Fang and climbed onto the first branch. "Hey!" he exclaimed, with a mock pout. I laughed down at him. "If you catch me, you can have me." I taunted. He smirked, and I instantly shot up the tree like a squirrel. Of course, Fang was also an excellent climber, and he had experience with this tree.

But I managed to get near the top before Fang caught me around the waist. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win." I huffed. "I'll collect my prize when we get back. Its getting dark, anyway." He said. I glanced at the imminent sunset, and agreed.

He pulled me back through the woods, obviously knowing exactly where he was going. He didn't seem flustered that dark was approaching, in fact, he seemed at home with it. Which makes sense with all of his natural darkness. So, his house brings on painful memories, as do the woods. But the clearing makes him happier. Hmmmm.

When we arrived at the house, Fang stopped, and I noticed his eyes were closed. I could feel his slight tremble. "Fang." I said softly, turning him so that he faced me and not the house. "Fang, im not saying you have to talk to your family. And im not saying that your reaction is completely unexpected. I would be the same way if I had to live in my house again. The point is this: Your dad isn't in there. You wont be locked in, and you don't have to hide anymore."

He opened his eyes. "I know." He whispered, ever so quietly. I smiled at him and took his hand. "Now, come on, Angies probably freaking out right now." I said. He smirked and nodded, before I started dragging him inside.

(A/N Ok guys, review review review!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Ok, ok, im updating! Calm your faces!)

Fangs PoV

We stepped inside the house, and I stopped in wonder. They had redone the entire place. It was now in shades of crème, instead of the drudgy, heavy furniture laden with dust. But the memories were still there, and they still tried to suffocate me.

This is probably how Max felt back when we were dealing with her dad and Iggy. Angie stepped out from around the corner. "Oh, kids! I was worried sick! Where were you?!" she exclaimed, hurriedly rushing forward to hug us. Max went pale and backed away, as did I. We were both trembling a little. She hated people trying to touch her, and I just couldn't touch this person.

Angie stopped, confusion crossing her face. "We-we were in the woods." Max stuttered, startled by Angies sudden affection. "Oh. Well, try to be home earlier next time." She said, still puzzled. Max nodded. "Can you show us our room?" Max asked.

Angie smiled. "Alright." She said, flashing a wink to Max for her use of the singular of room. Angie turned and started up the stairs. I was still standing like a statue, Max had to pull me up the stairs. Thankfully, we passed my old room and stopped at the guest room. "Your bags are already in there." She said, then rushed away again.

Max flashed me a smile, then stepped inside.

Maxs PoV

I pulled Fang inside after me. He smirked at me, and closed the door with his heel. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Without saying a word, in his usual strong and silent way, he leaned down and pressed his lips against my neck. I sighed happily, twining my fingers in his hair. He nipped at the skin while he walked forward. I walked backwards until the backs of my knees hit the mattress.

We collapsed onto it, and I rolled so that I was on top. Fang was still kissing my neck, so I grabbed his hair and yanked his lips to mine. His tongue slipped between my teeth, and I let him in. In one fluid motion, he had flipped us and pulled my shirt off. I slipped my hands under his shirt and pushed it over his head.

He lightly ground his hips against mine, and I found myself moaning. He did it again, making me arch my back. He took advantage of this and unclipped my bra. He pulled it off, tossing it away from us and onto the floor. I moaned again, giving his hair another tug. He growled deep in his throat, a sound that made shivers run down my spine.

Fangs calloused hands skimmed over my skin, feather light. There was a sudden loud banging on the door that made us both look up sharply. "What?" I shouted. Sloans voice came back. "Mom said to keep it PG in there, ok?" Me and Fang both groaned. "Fine!" I shouted at him, and I heard his footsteps go down the hall.

I looked up at Fang and sighed, "Oh, well." He smirked and sat up. I stood and walked over to my backpack, where I yanked out an old shirt of Fangs to sleep in. I slipped it over my head. It smelled like Fang, which made me smile.

Fang came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. "Feel better?" I murmured. "A little." He whispered, then tugged me down onto the bed with him. "Hey, can you do something for me?" He asked. "Sure, whats up?" "Just- be careful around Sloan, ok? Hes got a reputation." He wouldn't look at me.

I cupped his chin and turned him to face me. "What kind of a reputation?" I asked. "Well… he used to bring a lot of girls back here, and not all of them were… willing." His jaw clenched when he said that. I gave him a soft smile. "I will. But you have to try to not let what he says get to you." I said. "I didn't-" "I saw you, Fang. You were letting him convince you. And not one word that came out of his mouth was true."

He smiled at me. "Ok, Ill try." "Thank you."

(A/N Ok, I need ideas to keep the story moving. Anyone?)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N Hi. I have nothing to say.)

Sloans PoV

The next morning, Mom rudely awakened us at 8 o clock in the morning. "Mom, why are we up so early?" I groaned as she hassled us down the stairs. I noticed Fang had his arm around Maxs waist, and I felt jealous. Why does he get to have that body and I don't? Hes weak, soft. Hes all depressed and emo because his dad neglected him. So what? Im the one Max should be feeling sorry for. My step dad- who was like my real dad to me- was put in prison because of Fang.

Max will be mine eventually. I want to destroy Fang, break him. The best way to break him? Take Max. Make her mine. That way I kill two birds with one stone.

Maxs PoV

"So whats this all about, Angie?" I asked, curious as to why she woke us up so early. "I thought we could have a sort of family day." She said cheerfully. Both Fang and I raised an eyebrow. Since when were we a family? Sloan had less tact and actually exclaimed, "Wait! We're a family?!" Angie gave him a cold look.

"Yes, Sloan, we are." She said. "My family was you and Dad. Not that emo." Fang tightened his arm around my waist. I traced patterns on his arm, comfortingly. "Sloan." Angie started. "You need to watch your mouth. Like it or not this boy is your step brother, and you will treat him respectfully." Sloan narrowed his eyes into a glare, one which I found a little unnerving. Considering Iggy, Dylan, Sam, and Jeb all had that sadistic look when they glared.

Fang, too, noticed the similarities. "Angie." I said before Sloan could say anything else. "What is it that you had planned?" She turned and smiled at me. "We are going to be watching movies. You get to pick."

I picked the first Pirates of the Caribbean. What? It's a good movie. Fang chose Batman Begins, which was ever so slightly ironic. Angie chose the first Lord of the Rings, extended edition. That would take a while. Sloan chose Dark Shadows.

Angie spoke up, "Ok, lets do it this way. First Fangs movie, then Sloans, then Maxs, and then mine. Deal?" We all nodded, and Fang got up to put his movie in.

It was funny, actually. Everytime he disappeared without finishing a conversation, I would whisper to Fang, "Sound like anyone you know?" He would remain impassive, but his eyes held a smirk.

Sloans movie was funny, but he kept staring at me all through the movie. His eyes wandered up and down my body, and they were calculating, but at the same time, clouded with lust. I crept closer to Fang, who easily wrapped me in his arms and took some of the edge off.

It was 5:30 in the evening before the movies were finished. "Should I order Pizza?" Angie asked. I nodded, and Sloan said, "Hell, yes, woman!" That got him three glares, which he pointedly ignored. That asshole.

Angie stepped into the kitchen to order. In seconds, Sloan had leapt to his feet and attempted to pin me against a wall. In that same amount of time, however, Fang had also risen and swept Sloans feet out from under him, making him land flat on his back. "Do you have a death wish?" I exclaimed, momentarily stunned that he had tried to pull the same trick twice. With Fang in the room.

He sat up on his elbows, glaring at Fang. He opened his mouth, and Angie called me from the kitchen. "Max, could you come in here a sec?" "Sure!" With a hesitant glance at the two pissed off boys, I headed into the kitchen.

Fangs PoV

Hes gone too far this time. He glared at me from his position on the floor. "What is your problem?" I hissed. "You don't deserve Max." he hissed right back. "Oh, and I suppose you do?" "That's right." I was aghast, but didn't show it. "What makes you think that you deserve her?" I asked. "Im not broken."

I clenched my jaw. He didn't get it. Sure, I was broken, that much was true. But what he didn't get was that Max was too. "Sloan, if you think that that is what is going to get Max, then you are sadly mistaken." I spat at him, starting to see red. "Come on, someone with a hot body like hers has to be smart enough to know that Im her best choice."

"Shes not just a piece of meat!" I snapped. "That's why you wont get her. Shes a real person, and she deserves to be treated like one!" Sloan stood up, but I still had to look down at him. "What you don't seem to get, Fang, is that women are not people. Theyre toys, tools, but nothing more." Before I could deck him, the doorbell rang.

Angie rushed over, opening the door and paying the pizza guy. I growled at Sloan, and he got the message. _This isn't over._

Maxs PoV

When Fang came into the kitchen to eat dinner, I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "What happened with Sloan?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he murmured quietly. "I can tell your angry, and more so than when I left. So whats happened?" He shrugged and whispered, "Lets just say that Sloan is a sexist bastard and that the next time I get him alone Ill drop kick him from here to next Tuesday."

I gaped at him. "Fang-" "Kids, come and eat!" Angie called. I gave Fang a look, then went over to eat my pizza. Fang sat next to me. Sloan stared at me. Angie made meaningless, though cheery, small talk. As usual.

(A/N Sorry I was a day late, I had some writers block. Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Hi guys. I would like to dedicate this chapter to guest member Sikk. Feel better! J)

Maxs PoV

That night, while Fang and I were curled up in bed, I twisted around to face him. "So, spill." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What happened with Sloan earlier? What did he say that pissed you off so much?"

He bit his lip. "Fang." I prodded. "He's just being a bastard. As usual." I gave him a look. "Look, you don't want to know what he said about you." He said finally, with a sigh. He started playing with my hair, running his hands through it and winding it around his fingers.

"Stop teasing, Fang." I said with a light laugh. He just smirked and didn't stop, so I put my hands under his shirt and started tracing patterns on his abs. I felt him shudder a little, and smirked. "You promised you wouldn't let him get to you." I murmured.

"I know, Max. But you didn't hear what he said." I looked up at him. "Fang, please. I don't want you starting a fight with your step brother, even if he is a douche." He sighed. "Ok, Max." he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. "Ill try."

I met his lips gently, but it quickly heated up. He shifted so that he hovered over me on his hands and knees. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I let him. I linked my arms around his neck and lifted myself up to meet him.

Fang slid his hands up under my shirt, skimming the skin lightly. I moaned slightly, tugging on his hair. He growled and bit down on my bottom lip. I flipped us so that I was on top. He slid his hands up and down my back, then played with the hem on my shirt.

I groaned. "Fang." "Angie said to keep it PG." "If your not going to, then quit teasing me." He grunted, before pulling my shirt off. "Didn't think so." I muttered, tugging on his shirt. He yanked it off. Fang slid his hands down my sides, pausing at the top of the shorts I was wearing.

"Max! Fang!" We both groaned. "Why? Why must they interrupt?" I whined. Fang groaned again and pulled us both off of the bed. I tugged my shirt back on, but Fang just wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked. I made a face at him.

We tramped downstairs.

Fangs PoV

Why is it that we always get interrupted? Why? I was snapped out of my reverie by Angie saying happily, "Kids, I want you to meet our neighbors! Maggie and John Evans, with their daughter, Lissa." I looked at the girl who was staring at me. She was my age, bright red (probably died) hair, and emerald eyes. Sure, she was pretty, but Max was beautiful.

And without the clown make up the girl was wearing, or her slut clothes. (A/N Yes, im a Lissa hater.) "Hi." Lissa said seductively. I nodded to her, while Max said, "Hello." A tad coldly. I don't blame her. Lissa ignored her and walked up to me.

"So, whats your name?" she asked. Angie spoke up. "He's Fang, and she's Max." Again, she ignored Max and placed her hand on my chest. I caught her wrist, and with a cold look, peeled it off, letting it drop. She just smiled while Max gave her the death glare.

John, obviously a huggy man, sprang forward, arms wide. Max dropped the glare and went dead pale, instinctively pulling back several steps. I wrapped my other arm around her and glared the man. He stopped, looking as confused as Angie.

"Max, its ok, hes just huggy." She said, trying to convince her. Max just shook her head. I gave Angie a look, but she didn't get it. "Max, its fine." "Angie, just leave her alone." I snapped. She gaped at me. I had so far not spoken to her at all, and only in her presence if Sloan pissed me off. "I understand." John said, stepping back.

Max nodded, still shaking.

Maxs PoV

I trained my eyes closer on Lissa, and instantly my stomach dropped. Lissa Evans. Same name. Different hair, different clothes, same eyes, same figure, same snotty attitude. I stepped forward, away from Fang and stood right in front of her.

"Lissa, do you remember me?" I asked with fake sweetness. I know your wondering whats going on. Well, back before my dad was arrested, Lissa had bullied me at school, along with her cronies. Made my life more of a hell than it already was. She had also dated, and slept with, every guy even near hot in the school.

Lissa tore her gaze from Fang, (growl) and studied me closer. Then she gasped. "Maximum Ride." She sneered. "Yep." I replied. "Gee, Liss, the last time I saw you, you had black hair, dark clothes, way too much eye liner, and had fake scars on your arms." I shrugged. "I guess you got past the emo stage."

None of the parents interfered. They sensed that this wasn't something to get in the way of. "You would know, wouldn't you Max?" she asked. I refused to flinch. "And the last time I saw you, you really were emo, covered in bruises, not wearing some hot guys shirt, and the biggest daddys girl in school. Wheres daddy now, Max?"

This time I did flinch. Daddy's girl. That was the worst of all the insults. Lissa continued without mercy, "Oh, can I see the new bruises? The new cuts? What else have you done to yourself? What has your dad done?"

"Enough." Came a deep, soothing voice. I felt Fangs arms surround me. "Lissa, if all your going to do is insult Max, then maybe you should leave." He said. "But, Fang," she whined. (A/N Sorry, I aint doing the whole Fangy thing) "I wanted to spend more.. time with you." She tried to give him a seductive look and failed miserably. "Stay away from my boyfriend, you whore." I snarled at her.

"Max!" Angie exclaimed. "You know what?" Lissa said. "Fine. I will leave. (A/N Here comes the cliché line) You know, things to do and people to see." I gave her an innocent look. "Don't you mean people to do and things to see?" She shrieked in outrage and ran out the door. Her parents, apologizing profusely, also left.

I ran upstairs before Angie could start questioning me.

(A/N Twist! Ok, should I continue with Lissa, or get rid of her? Opinions!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N Hello again Fanfiction. Oh, and Happy All Hallows End!)

Fangs PoV

I followed Max upstairs, even though Angie was calling after me. Lissa absolutely disgusted me. Seriously? Daddys girl? That is such a low blow. And its worse for Max, even if Lissa didn't know it.

I slowly opened the door to our bedroom. Max was stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I walked over and sat down next to her. I started twirling some of her hair between my fingers. "Max, you told me not to let Sloan get to me."

She looked at me, already knowing what I was about to say. "I know, now I cant let Lissa get to me." She finished for me. I gave her a tiny smile and lay down beside her, pulling her into my arms. "So, let me guess, shes the resident whore?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah. Any guy she's dating is just a cover while she sleeps with every other guy in the school whos even close to cute. Only the last time I saw her, she did it by pretending to be emo so that they'll feel sorry for her. I guess she moved on to the slut image."

I smirked a little, until Max whispered, "She called me daddys girl." I sighed. "I know. And I take it that it isn't the first time she has?" She nodded. "How long?" I asked. "Since kindergarten." I sighed again and pulled her closer. "That one always hurt the most." She murmured, burying her face in my chest. "I know." I whispered, rubbing her back.

"But nice comeback." I added. She smiled a little. "Fang?" "Yeah?" I said, looking down at her. She looked extremely sad. "Just- don't fall for Lissa, ok? She'll break your heart." I blinked in surprise. "Max. Why would I fall for Lissa?" I asked, stunned. She shrugged, then muttered, "Its happened before." I cupped her face between my hands. "I could never fall for Lissa, when all I need is right here." I know it was corny, but come on. Cut me a break.

She gave me a shaky little smile. "I will never leave you, ever." I added. "Why not?" she blurted, then flushed. "What?" I asked, completely flabbergasted. "Its just… she's seems to be everything Im not. Why _wouldn't_ you choose her? I mean, im not saying I want you to, I just-" I cut her off by putting one hand on the back of her neck and pressing a kiss to her lips.

After a moment, I pulled away. "Max, it's the other way around._ Your_ everything _she's_ not. Theres nothing about her that you want to be. I choose you because I _love_ you Max." She took in a trembling breath. "Im sorry." She whispered, tears threating to spill. "Hey, hey." I whispered, running my thumbs along her cheeks. "Theres nothing to be sad about, Max. She's just a girl, just a whore. She shouldn't have this kind of power over you." She nodded and bit her lip.

"Just get some sleep. You've had a rough day." I said finally. She nodded wearily again and rested her head on my chest. I placed my chin on top of her head and ran my fingers through her hair. I began humming the tune from one of the songs I had sung to her once.

I felt her smile as her breathing slowed, until she finally dropped off to sleep, giving me some time to think.

How could she think that I could ever leave her for Lissa of all people? I had never seen such a vulnerable part of her before. She had always been my tough, sarcastic Max. I realized that her beef with Lissa had gone back farther than I had ever imagined.

Apparently she had bullied Max for almost her entire life. It must have been really serious. With everything else going on in her life, it must have been awful. And Max mentioned something about it happening before, so Lissa must have taken someone from Max that was extremely important to her.

That bitch.

(A/N Hey. Sorry for the short chapter, im tired.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N Hey persons of the universe! I have a question for you. What is your favorite band?)

Maxs PoV

I woke up before Fang. I could still remember how insecure I had been last night. I felt so embarrassed. Lissa was, as Fang said, just a girl. She couldn't send me back into that dark void. Not without a fight. I got up and went to sit at the window seat.

Without thinking, I started singing.(A/N Yay! Music!)

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and _

_And I had it all I had him right where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and lets hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_Shes not a saint and shes not what you think shes an actress_

_Whoa!_

_Shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress_

_Whoa!_

_Soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont _

_Make her many friends_

_She should keep in mind she should keep in mine_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She lives her life like it's a party_

_And shes on the list_

_She looks at me like im a fad and shes so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks Im psycho cuz I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school, so its up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses give you dignity_

_Shes not a saint and shes not what you think shes an actress_

_Whoa_

_Shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress_

_Whoa_

_Soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground_

_Wont make him any friends_

_She should keep in mind she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Im just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard?_

_Im just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_Shes not a saint and shes not what you think shes an actress_

_Whoa_

_Shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress _

_Whoa_

_Soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys _

_On the playground wont make her any friends_

_She should keep in mind she should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what your doing?_

_Cause I don't think you do_

_Do you still feel like you know what your doing?_

_\I don't think you do I don't think you do_

_Lets hear the applause c'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause cause your so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

"Boyfriend?" I turned to see Fang standing behind me. I laughed a little and muttered. "No, a best friend." He raised his eyebrows and sat down across from me, our feet touching. "When?" he asked. "A couple of years back. He started dating Lissa and decided he was too good for me. A couple months later he learned she was cheating on him with ten other guys. He dumped her and came crying back to me." I explained.

"And let me guess… You didn't take him back." I made a face. "Of course I didn't." my voice was bitter now. "I don't forgive that easily. Plus, when he was with Lissa he bullied me just as much as she did." I shook my head.

"What was his name?" he asked. I bit my lip and then whispered, "Ari." He thought for a moment. "I never met him." He said finally. "But if I ever do, ill kick his ass." I smiled at him, and he returned my grin.

There was a harsh banging on the door, then Sloan flung it open. "Max, Fang, I wanted you to know that my girlfriends coming over. Don't look like a slob, will ya Max?" he said, then turned and walked away. I gritted my teeth. "That bastard." I muttered. "You don't know the half of it."

I stood up and walked over to my back pack, which I still haven't unpacked, and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a t shirt. I pulled my shirt off and stuffed it back into the bag. I was reaching for my clean top when I felt Fangs eyes on me. Without turning, I said, "See something you like?" I could practically hear his smirk when he answered, "Plenty."

I flushed and quickly finished getting dressed. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. Fang had changed his jeans, and put on a black t shirt and his leather jacket. I started for the door, but Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. "I don't believe I have done this yet today." He murmured, then kissed me.

I put my arms around his neck, but before we could go any further Sloan banged on the door again. "Ok, ok! Calm your face!" I yelled. "That doesn't make any sense!" he shouted. "Sucks to be you! Literally!" Fang snickered, and I laughed out loud.

"Come on, lets go before Sloans girlfriend gets here." I laughed, then pulled Fang after me down the stairs. When we entered the living room, Lissa stood there in her typical slut uniform, except in neon green. "Lissa, honey, green makes you look like a lime. Stick to the Oompaloompa thing." I said with a smirk.

"Max, don't say that to my girlfriend!" Sloan exclaimed, walking out from the kitchen and putting an arm around Lissa. The hand of which was way lower than it should be. "Yeah, Maximum, watch your language." Lissa sneered. Sloan gazed at her adoringly, at least it seemed that way until I realized where his eyes were plastered. "Yo, Sloan, her eyes are a bit higher!" I said to him.

He jerked his eyes away to glare at me. Lissa didn't seem to notice, she was too busy looking Fang up and down. "And Lissa, try looking at your own boyfriend." I snapped. "Im sure he'd be more than happy to get a room with you." Lissa smirked at me, along with Sloan.

"Oh, I don't think so." She said, then in half a second she had sprung forward and slammed her lips against Fangs. She had to stand on her tip toes to do it. His dark eyes went wide for a moment before he shoved her away. Oh, it was on now.

I swept a foot under her legs, making her loose her balance. I threw a neat punch into her perfect little face. I heard her nose crack, then blood flowed out of it as she fell to the floor. I kicked her in the ribs and heard a few crack. Then Fang grabbed me and pulled me away from Lissa.

I flicked a glance to Sloan as Lissa cried on the floor, just as Angie ran in. He was glaring not at Lissa, but at Fang. Odd. "Oh my God! Max, what did you do?!" Angie exclaimed, helping Lissa to her feet. I shrugged. "She kissed Fang. I hit her." "More than once!" Angie said, obviously very flustered.

"The others were a little retribution for everything shes done to me." I said, my voice hard and cold as ice. Angie shook her head angrily and told Sloan to take Lissa home. As soon as she was gone, Angie whirled on me. "Max, that was completely inappropriate! You could've handled that dispute with words! But instead you had to turn it into a fight!"

I started to see red. "Of course I did! Words never solved anything!" I shouted back. "Yes, they do! They always have!" she shouted. "Angie, you are not comprehending something. When you were in high school, if some slut kissed your boyfriend, what did you do? You slapped her, right?" I asked, not much quieter. Angie, seeing my point, nodded silently.

"Well, this is my version. If you have a problem, you can send me back to foster care. I. Don't. Care!" With that, I spun and ran out the back door, heading right for the woods.

(A/N OK, so whats your favorite band? And review!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Ok, your gonna hate me, but this is just an authors note. I need your help. See, this story has gotten less actiony and more sappy than I would like, so I would like to hold a vote on what happens next!

A: Max and Fang decide they cant say at the house and run away.

B: They go to school and get bullied, you know typical school drama

C: Fangs dad escapes prison and goes looking for revenge

D: Someone starts stalking Max.

E: Sloan decides if he cant have Max no one can and tries to kill her.

F: Sloan kidnaps Max and tries to force her into being his girlfriend.

G: Other- tell me in review what your idea is!

Ok guys, vote A.B,C,D,E,F, or G. If you vote G, make sure you describe your storyline in the review! Thanks!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N As of now the vote stands at

A: 6

B: 1

C: 0

D: 2

E: 4

F: 3

G: 2

I will update tomorrow with the winning storyline. Last minute votes are welcome!)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N Hey guys sorry im late I was at a Halloween party last night as just crashed when I got home. So, finally, the results of the vote! It looked pretty close for awhile, but here are the final votes.

A: 6

B: 2

C: 1

D: 3

E: 8

F: 10

G: 2

So as you can see, the winner is… F! Lets see what happens.)

Maxs PoV

As I ran through the forest, I could hear almost silent footsteps behind me. Which meant only one thing. Fang was following me. Knowing he would be able to keep up, I kept running until I reached our clearing. Before I could run anymore, warm arms caught me. "Gotcha." Fang whispered in my ear.

I laughed slightly, then it faded. He turned me to face him, looking slightly worried. I scowled as I caught sight of some of Lissas lipstick on his lips. I reached up and wiped it away with my thumb. He gave me a tiny smile, which I didn't return.

"These people have some nerve. Arent they supposed to be dating?" I asked, bitterly. "Its just for show. They're just together for publicity so that its extra scandalous when their with someone else." Fang whispered. He leaned in closer. "Oh, and that was some impressive beating by the way." I just looked away. "Hey." His voice was soft. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head no. "Just at Lissa." I muttered. "Oh." He said. "Hey, just so long as you didn't kiss her, im good." I said with a smile. His face was priceless. "No way. She has got to be the worst kisser ever." He said, completely serious. This time, I laughed.

"I wonder what Angie will do when she sees me." I muttered. "Probably ground you." Fang said. I sighed. "Yeah. Speaking of which, we should probably get back." He nodded, then took one of my hands and we walked back to the house.

Fangs PoV

When we stepped inside, Angie was washing dishes rather calmly. "Max, Fang." She said without turning. "I think I understand your reasoning now. So, ive decided that Max will only be grounded for three days. As in, in your room. Starting now." Max nodded slightly and headed for the stairs.

I was going to follow her, but Angie stopped me. "Fang, I need your help with the grocery shopping today." She dried her hands and turned to face me. "We leave now." I had no choice but to nod.

Sloan PoV

I laid Lissa on the couch, and she was still crying. "Sloan." She said weakly. God she was so annoying. "What Lissa?" I asked testily. "We are so through." She snarled. I felt my face light up. "Good." I sneered at her, then left.

When I got home, I found a note from Mom that said Max was grounded and she and Fang were grocery shopping. Excellent. The perfect time to put my plan into effect.

Maxs PoV

I didn't know Angie and Fang weren't home, otherwise I would've been more careful. But anyway, no more foreshadowing. There was a knock on my door. I opened it, and there was Sloan with some food for me. "Angie said to bring you lunch." He grumbled, then bolted as soon as I took it.

I thought it was odd that Fang didn't bring it, but as long as it was food. I didn't know anything was wrong until my eyelids got heavy. Then I thought, _Oh crap what have I gotten myself into?_

Sloan PoV

I chuckled a little as I watched the sleeping Max. God, is she gullible. Swiftly, I scooped her up in my arms and moved out of the house. I found this abandoned shack in the woods one day, and I figured that was as good a place as any to keep a hostage.

Fangs PoV

As me and Angie drove to the store, something nagged at me from the back of my mind. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. But I didn't know what. When we got to the store, it intensified, and I knew it had something to do with Max.

But I had to wait until we got back, which was kind of torturous. I knew something was wrong. Angie kept asking me if I was ok, but I would just shrug and keep going. Until we got back. I grabbed several grocery bags and rushed inside.

I put them down, and went upstairs to my and Maxs room. Oddly enough, she wasn't there. Frowning, and panic rising, I checked the rest of the house. Even Sloans room. Both Max and Sloan were gone.

Oh, crap.

(A/N Reviews! I needeth them!)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N Herlo. Oh, and if Jezabel Raewin is reading this, UPDATE YOUR FIC! Ok, back to my story…)

Fangs PoV

Trying not to panic, I went back downstairs to where Angie was unpacking the groceries. I looked at her until she glanced up. "Whats up?" she asked casually. "She's gone." I said, almost choking. Saying it made it real. "What? Who?" Angie asked, suddenly alert. "Max. Shes not in our room." I explained shortly. "Did you check the other rooms?" she questioned. I nodded.

My fists clenched, suddenly aware of what Sloan could be doing to her right now. "I gotta find her." I muttered, and ran out the door, my heart pounding in my ears.

Maxs PoV

As soon as I woke up, my first that was, _Ah crap not this again._ I was tied to a bare wooden chair inside an equally bare and rickety room, which was dusty and lit by a lone, bare bulb. I couldn't see beyond the small circle of light that fell right on me, like a spotlight.

I heard a low, creepy laugh from a corner. "Confused, Max?" Sloan. I rolled my eyes and snarled, "No, not really." Sloan moved into my line of sight, smirking. "What do you want, Sloan?" I asked, getting right to the chase. "I want you, of course."

I rolled my eyes again. "That's not the first time Ive heard that."

"This time is different."

"How so?"

"This time you will be mine."

"In your nightmares."

"No, in my reality."

"Good luck with that buddy."

"I have my ways."

"If your planning on torturing me its gonna take awhile."

He grinned sadistically, making me shiver, and leaned in close. "Its ok. Ive got time." I blinked and forced my terrified heart to beat slower. "Are you really that desperate?" I snapped. "No. But this is the easiest way to break Fang." My eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. "Your sick! If you think Im gonna give into this, well forget it!"

Break Fang?! No way in hell! If I was planning on resisting before, well, now there was no chance of me giving in to him. Zip. Zero. Nada. Goose egg. He gave me another creepy smile. "Well, theres no time for torture like the present." He remarked, almost cheerfully, making me swallow hard.

He moved over to me and untied me from the chair. I didn't fight. I wanted his attention on me so that he couldn't think of another way to hurt Fang. He carefully fastened some chains around my wrists which were attached to the wall. Then he moved over to a little machine which had a knife hilt sticking out of it.

He tugged on it, and out came a knife blade, white with heat. I swallowed nervously as he came closer with the heated blade. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I muttered. He grinned cheekily at me before slashing a long diagonal cut into my forearm.

Ouch. I cried out as it burned and cut at the same time. He cut a smaller one, then another, then another long one. I sternly bit my lip, telling myself, _Don't give in Max Don't give in. You cant, no, you WONT hurt Fang. Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message._ I glanced down at my arm. The lines were connected, forming a white and red letter. W. I frowned slightly. What was that supposed to mean?

It all became clear as he continued cutting. Steadily, my yells grew louder. It hurt sooooo bad. Jeb beat me, and I cut, but he never burned me. This hurt more than I thought possible. Of course, I still didn't want to fight him. Resist, yes. Fight? If he was this obsessed with me, he couldn't hurt Fang. So I kept it this way.

Over a painful hour later, he finally put the knife down. I glanced at my arm. There were letters. And those letters spelled WEAK. Weak. That I am. If I couldn't stand a little torture, who was I to call myself strong? Then again, I hadn't given in yet, so maybe im not as weak as I think I am.

Fangs PoV

I scoured the woods for over an hour, but I didn't find anything. When I got back, Angie was speaking to two police officers. My heart beat faster when I realized she was describing Max. I was freaking out.

_Why do you keep leaving her alone?_ I chastised myself. _Everytime you do, she gets hurt! Why do you keep doing that to her? _

I was being ripped to shreds by my guilt. But feeling guilty wont bring her back. I turned and went into the kitchen, not wanting to deal with the cops yet. My emotions were still too raw. When I got in there, I noticed something laying on the counter. My eyes narrowed. It was a little bag of white powder. Drugs.

Most probably one to knock someone out. I scooped up the bag and carried it into the living room. Without a word, I plopped it onto a cops clipboard. "Whats this, boy?" he asked gruffly. "Found it on the counter. Thought it might be important." I said curtly. I turned to leave.

Cop PoV

"Wait!" I said. The boy stopped, then glanced back at me. "Did you know the victim?" I asked, poising my pen over my notepad. His unnaturally black eyes flashed, a little unnervingly. "Max isn't a victim!" he snapped. "Ok, ok." I said soothingly. "What was your relation to Max?" He looked down. "Boyfriend," he muttered darkly. "Do you have any idea who could've taken her?" I continued.

This time, he looked me dead in the eye when he answered, "My step brother, Sloan."

The mother bit her lip, but didn't say anything. "Why do you say that?" He huffed a little. "He was obsessed with Max. Constantly trying to kiss her and what not, even if I was there." I raised an eyebrow. "Is there any motive, besides infatuation?" His brow furrowed, and he looked pain for a moment before wiping it off his face.

"To get back at me." He was so quiet I almost didn't catch it. "Why would he want to get back at you?" He just looked at the woman and shook his head before he ran up the stairs.

"I apologize for him." The woman said, "He isn't very social able…. And this is especially hard on him. Those two really needed each other." Something about this comment caught my attention. "Is there any particular reason they are so attached to each other?" I asked quickly. She nodded a little sadly. "Their pasts." I didn't want to pry, so I said nothing more about it.

"Do you suspect your son, Sloan, as well?" She sighed. "As much as I don't want to say it, yes. He's very troubled. He is obsessed with Max, and he is looking for a way to hurt Fang as much as possible."

I gave her a smile. "That's all we need to know for now. If you have any more information, please call."

"Of course."

Maxs PoV

As I watched Sloan ready the next torture technique, my mind rebelled against me and before I could stop myself I had thought _Oh Fang. Where are you?_

(A/N Yep. Review Plz.)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N Uhhhh, its been a little quiet on the review front for the last chapter. I find myself wondering if Sandy had something to do with it?)

Fangs PoV

Its been a day. Twenty four hours since Max disappeared. The cops determined that the white powder I found was indeed a sleeping drug. But it wears off fairly quickly. Only about a half hour. The only thing within a half hour walking distance of this house was the woods, so they've been scouring it constantly. As have I.

Im so worried about her. I don't know if I could handle it if shes dead. _Why did I leave her? Why? _I shook my head, trying to get rid of the familiar thought. I cant fall apart. Max needs me right now, I cant find her if I break. That's probably what Sloan was counting on anyway. My gaze flicked around the room.

Currently I was laying on my back on the bed in my and Maxs room. My hand started tugging on my sleeve of its own accord, and I sternly snapped it back to my side. The walls were closing in, just how they used to before I met Max. _Don't cut._ I told myself sternly. _You promised Max you wouldn't. Never again. _

With a sigh, I sat up. Angie had said to try to rest, but it wasn't happening. There was a knock on the already open door before Angie herself came in and sat on the bed beside me. "Fang, you need to sleep eventually." She said gently. I just shook my head stubbornly and stood up. She grabbed my arm._ No more_! I had to get out of this room and find Max!

"Angie, please. I have to find her." I muttered almost silently, words threatening to strangle me. She bit her lip for a moment before releasing my arm and nodding.

I nodded back, then took off again.

_I will find you Max. I promise. _

Maxs PoV

I don't know how long its been. It feels like forever. All I know is that I hurt all over, and Sloan was still trying to get me to agree. "No!" I screamed at him for the thousandth time. He leaned in front of me and grabbed my throat in his hand. I froze. I couldn't take being touched like this! Hes so cold.

Im craving Fangs warmth, his face, his kisses. _Him._ I squirmed, and Sloan hit me for what seemed like the millionth time. A tear streaked down my face. "I wont give in." I muttered. Even if I was stuck here forever. Even if he tortured me till death, I would never give in.

_Oh, no._ I started to freak out. My mind was going back into that dark hole I had fought so hard to get out of. _Don't let yourself go. Stay here, stay where Fang can find you. Because he will. He WILL!_ "Keep telling yourself that Max. But eventually you will. I know how much you hate being touched, how you cant trust anyone." Sloan whispered in my ear.

He moved behind where I was kneeling on the floor. His hands trailed across my shoulders, then he slid them down my back. I shivered in disgust and fear. "Get away from me!" I snapped. Sloan slid his hands up my sides to my chest. They cupped my breasts though I was fighting like a rapid wolverine. "Get your filthy paws off of me!" I shrieked. Long gone was the terror, now I was furious.

"No, I rather like this position." He murmured, and squeezed. I snapped my head back, hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose as the back of my head made contact with it. He stumbled back, probably holding his nose. "You bitch." He snarled. "Youll get it for that." He staggered into the back room where he kept all of his torture stuff. Well, crap.

He came back with a bucket with steam coming out of it, his nose surrounded by dried blood. He put the bucket down and grabbed my hair. With a quick tug, I was on all fours, holding myself up by my hands, which were duct taped in front of me. I heard him pick up the bucket, and just as I looked up, he poured the boiling water on my back.

Fangs PoV

I was searching in the woods a little farther than I should have been, farther than they estimated Sloan could have taken her. But I had to cover all of my bases. I looked up just in time for my ninja hearing pick up a faint, ever so faint, scream. I wasn't even sure if it _was_ a scream, that's how faint it was. But my suspicions were confirmed by the flock of birds that quickly rose away from the area where the scream had come.

I quickly turned to run back to the house, after memorizing where I was. I slipped silently and nimbly through the bush for a good while before reaching the house. Some of the cops were there, including the one that had questioned me.

I went up to him.

Cops PoV

The boy, Fang, came over to me while I was on break from searching for his girlfriend. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, barely audible. That's the problem with this boy. He rarely speaks, and when he does its short and to the point, and quiet to boot. I nodded and we headed into the nearest empty room.

"Whats up?" I asked. "I heard something while I was out searching." That's another thing about him. He doesn't sit back and wring his hands while his girlfriend was gone. He actively searched for her, and had probably logged more time at it so far than any officer here. While his face, eyes, and voice were all usually impassive, you could still fell the waves of worry and guilt radiating off of him.

"What did you hear?" He described to me as quickly, quietly, and with as few words as he could. I knew this could break the case, so I said, "We'll start searching that area immediately."

Maxs PoV

I screamed. And it was _loud!_ But can you blame me? My back felt like it was on fire, and the water remained touching me thanks to my soaked shirt. I screamed as loud as possible until Sloan slapped his hand over my mouth. "You ready to give up yet, Max?" he taunted. I, as best I could, shook my head. He pouted. "That's a shame. I guess we'll have to keep going." Then he checked his watch and sneered.

"Tomorrow morning. I want you to suffer a little from those nasty burns for a while, maybe that'll change your mind." Then he left.

This reminded me so much of when Fang and I were captured by the four psychos. But at least we were together. God, I missed him. So, Much. I leaned my unburned side against a wall and closed my eyes. Maybe, just maybe, when I woke up, Fang would be there.

Fangs PoV

After I told the cop about the sound, Angie made me try to sleep again. I just lay on the bed, still in my clothes, not even climbing under the covers. I missed Max. God did I miss her. And thinking of what Sloan might be putting her through almost sent me over the edge. What has she done to deserve everything that has happened to her in her life?

Yeah. Absolutely nothing. She didn't deserve this, not at all. My hands curled into fists, and I only unclenched them when my fingernails started digging into my palms. No self harm. None. You promised Max.

I gritted my teeth and shifted onto my side. I needed her here. I swear, when I see Sloan again, he wont live to see prison. You do not mess with Max. You would think he would pick up on that. But no. Yet another example of Sloans idiocy.

Max. My thoughts started to spiral into just her. Max Max Max Max Max Max Max. God I was going insane.

_Max, I need you. _

(A/N OK that's all for now! See ya tomorrow!)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN MY REVIEWERS!)

Fangs PoV

I only got about 2 hours of sleep, and woke up at 5:30. I went downstairs to find my favorite cop, Scott, sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down across from him. "Good morning." He said with a yawn. "Here, we found something interesting near the area where you heard the scream." He continued. "Do you recognize it?" He put an evidence bag in front of me. Inside was an IPod.

"This is Maxs." I said quietly, hope welling up in my chest. He raised his eyebrows. "She always has it with her." I explained with an almost sad smile. One only Max would've caught. He stretched and yawned again. "Ok, so we'll search that area more carefully, along as a little farther out. We went through the music just in case there was something there."

I knew what he was thinking. Maxs taste in music is like mine- dark. Which is understandable. "Fang, I know this might be a lot to ask, but could you tell me about Maxs past?" I looked up sharply. "It matters because?" I asked tensely. "In case it might give us a clue. We cant get it out of Angie." He said gently.

I was hesitant. "Will it really help? Im pretty sure this has nothing to do with her past. It Just makes the past hurt more." I said. The last part was really quiet, but he managed to catch it anyway. "What do you mean?" he asked. I gave him a stony look.

Unless he could adequately explain how it would help, I wasn't saying a thing. He sighed in defeat, acknowledging that he wasn't getting anything out of me. "Alright, lets get on with the search then." He stood up, and I quickly followed him.

Once outside, I took off ahead of him. I didn't feel tired even though I hadn't slept much. I was sure I would crash later, but I could crash when I had Max back. I rushed through the woods until I came to the spot I was at yesterday. I carefully surveyed the area, and noticed the depression where they had found Maxs IPod. Looking closer, I noticed slight differences in the brush, meaning someone had walked through them.

It could have been a cop, but something told me that it wasn't. So I started following the trail.

Maxs PoV

I was awoken by Sloan dumping a bucket of freezing water on my head. It cooled the burns on my back, but it made the rest of me freezing. I shivered and looked up at him through bleary eyes. "What?" my voice was hoarse from lack of water. "Ready to be my girlfriend yet?" he sneered. I shook my head, almost too tired to move.

He growled. "Why are you so freaking stubborn?" I didn't respond. He grabbed my hair and hauled me to my feet. He pressed me against the wall, making me wince, and then he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. I let him relax a little, without kissing back, then jerked my knee upward.

He squeaked and fell to his knees. When I tried to run for it, he fought to his feet and grabbed me again. "You BITCH!" he yelled. He pulled back a fist and punched me square on the cheek. I fell to the floor, my cheek split from his hit. I felt the blood flow down my cheek.

"Why are you so desperate?!" I shrieked at him. "Havent I explained this to you before? A. Your hot and well worth it, and B. It's the best way to get back at Fang." "He didn't do anything to you." I whispered. He thought about it. Then he scowled.

"Hes soft, weak. He doesn't know how your really meant to be treated. I do. Your property, nothing more. He treats you as if you have rights."

"I do have rights! Im a person, not a toy!" I shouted. He kicked me in the stomach, making me wince. "Just shut up will you?" then he grabbed a strip of duct tape from the roll and plastered it over my mouth. Then he dragged me back to the chair and taped me down again. Sigh.

Fangs PoV

As I searched through the woods, I heard slight sounds and followed them. They sounded like voices, but besides that I was still too far away to say anything. There was a rustling in the brush, then a cop stepped out. "Hey Fang." He said sleepily. Most of the officers working Maxs case know my name by now.

"I think ive got something." I murmured, then nodded in the direction of the sounds. He listened, then pulled out his radio and called for some reinforcements. In a few minutes, we had a substantial force, and we began making our way towards the noise.

Please, please let Max be ok.

(A/N Ok, everyone who lives on the East Coast, PLEASE BE OK! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SE BE OK! Alright, now that my Nudge moment is over, see ya later!)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N Hello my loyal followers. Since you are all begging me to update, I suppose I shall.)

Fangs PoV

As we moved through the brain, I listened carefully to the voices, which were quickly becoming more distinguishable. At first, I could recognize one as male and the other was silent. Then there was a sound so slight I almost didn't catch it, then a female voice jumped in. The slight sound must have been duct tape.

Growl. As we got closer still, I knew the voices were Sloan and Max. I whispered to Scott, "Its Sloan and Max." he nodded and picked up his pace. Suddenly, we came upon a small shack, almost demolished. Ive never seen it before, but this area was unfamiliar to me. That's where the voices were coming from. "Just agree already!" Sloan yelled as the cops got into position.

Cops PoV

A girls voice, im assuming Max, snapped, "You know I never will, so this is just a waste of your time!" There was a sickening smack! Sound. Fang jolted, then growled low in his throat. Yep, definitely Max. I gave my team the signal, and we quickly busted through the shacks door.

A very surprised Sloan looked up, then looked terrified. Max looked startled, then she grinned. Her eyes flicked around, looking for someone. I moved forward while the other officers handled Sloan. Looking kindly into her eyes, I took her bound hands. She immediately tried to pull them away from me. "Its ok, im only going to take the tape off." I whispered to her. She only shook her head frantically.

"Max!" I turned to see Fang being held back by a newbie cop. By the way he was glaring at the guy, I knew Fang could deck him right here and now. Instead I said sharply, "Johnson!" the cop turned to look at me. "Let him through."

He reluctantly stood to the side while Fang rushed over to us. "Ive got it." He muttered to me. I doubted it, but moved aside anyway. As soon as Fang touched Max, she looked up. Then she grinned wide. "Fang." I heard her whisper ever so quietly. He smiled to her, then ripped off all of the tape.

The instant she was free, she had her arms around Fangs neck. He held her tightly, but carefully, being sure not to touch her back, which look painfully blistered and burned. Ive never seen Fang so happy and relieved.

Fangs PoV

I found her. I found my Max. Yes she was hurt and bruised and battered. None of it mattered, because she was still alive. "You found me." She whispered as she clung to my neck. "I always will." I murmured into her hair, and she held me tighter. "God, I missed you." I confessed while I tried to figure out how to hold her closer without hurting her.

"Me too. Sloan- he did horrible things to me, and hes cold. Just like Jeb and-" "Shhhhhh, baby, its ok. Jeb isn't here. Sloan wont hurt you anymore." I said soothingly. I was already feeling warmer with her next to me, no more thoughts about self harm or anything. Just happy to have Max back.

"Im cold." She whispered, trying to cuddle closer. I held her as close as possible

Maxs PoV

Fangs heat radiated into me, making me warm for the first time in what? Three days? I buried my face into his neck, never wanting to let go.

Cops PoV

"Alright, kids." I said. They both looked up at me, but didn't pull apart. "We have to take Max to the hospital now." Fang nodded. "Ill carry her." He said. "Her backs too burned for a gurney." I nodded my agreement, since I think if we were to take Max away now, he might just go a little feral. Fang stood, carrying Max. He couldn't carry her bridal style, so he had Maxs arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Max, I noticed, had fallen asleep smiling. Fang looked about ready to crash too. I would talk to him later. Fang carried her through the woods back to the house, where I had an ambulance waiting. He set her inside, then unerringly climbed in after her. I almost protested, but one look at his face and how lovingly he stroked her hair changed my mind.

I climbed in beside them. "Fang, you have to sleep sometime." I murmured. "Max now, sleep later." "Fang." "Really. Ill sleep once Max is settled down." I gave him a look, which he stubbornly returned, until I relented. "Alright, fine."

I noticed as we drove to the hospital that Fang paid avid attention to the paramedics as they went over Maxs stats. I realized Angie was right. These two really did need each other, or they'll both fall apart. "Fang?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Just.. hang on to Max, ok? Don't let her go." I felt a little silly but said it anyway. He looked at me for a second, then nodded.

When we got to the hospital, Fang let them put Max on a gurney but followed it, and didn't let anyone tell him no. I also followed them, hoping to get a statement from Max when she was better. When they first got her to the room, she started to stir.

Fangs PoV

I heard her mumble my name. I quickly squeezed her hand and murmured, "Im here." She focused on my eyes and smiled a little. Then she looked around. "Where are we?" "The hospital." I said. Comprehension dawned on her face.

One medic lifted up Maxs right arm and studied it. "What made these wounds?" she asked. "A hot knife." Max murmured. I looked at the cuts, and clenched my jaw. They spelled WEAK. The medic started wrapping gauze around the arm, since the cuts weren't deep enough for stitches.

Another one grasped the hem of Maxs shirt, then glanced at me. "Its fine." Max reassured him, so he pulled it off. The burns on her back were awful. Sloan, you will SO pay for this. He began medicating and wrapping the burns. "Boiling water?" he asked. Max nodded.

I was getting tenser and tenser with anger, but then Max scooted closer to me. I felt her warmth and immediately relaxed a bit. They examined her split lip and cheek before deciding they would heal on their own. Then they left.

I lay with Max on the hospital bed. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Max." I murmured. "Only if you do, to." She whispered sleepily. I smiled a little and mumbled an assent.

Within minutes, we were both asleep.

(A/N Awwwwwwwwwwwww so sweet! Review!)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N Hello persons. Oh, by the way, the first sentence of the last chapter had a typo. Its supposed to say through the BRUSH. K? K.)

Maxs PoV

I awoke around 8 am, judging by the square of sunshine on the floor. I looked at Fang, who was still sleeping deeply. Poor Fang. He obviously didn't get much sleep while I was gone, maybe about two or three hours? I ran my fingers through his silky black hair, unable to stop myself. I needed his touch.

This woke him up, and he looked at me through bleary eyes. "Your still tired." I murmured. "Go back to sleep." He shook his head. "I want to look at you." He said stubbornly. I smiled a little. "I was really worried, Max." he murmured as he trailed his finger down my cheek. "Come on, Fang, you know I wouldn't give up." I muttered back.

He was silent a moment, then he whispered, "It was all my fault." I gave him a shocked and exasperated look. "Fang, we've been over this. Its never your fault." I told him. "Unless he waited for me to leave before going after you." I cupped his cheeks in my hand. "Fang, im not going to tell you this every time something bad happens to me. So remember it. _It is not your fault_. You aren't Sloan. You didn't kidnap me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Listen to her Fang." I shot my eyes over to the doorway, where a cop stood. I gave him an inquisitive look. "Hello, Max. My name is Officer Scott. Im the Lead Investigator on this case." I gave him a smile, then Fang and I sat up. Fang had his arm around my waist, slightly lower than usual due to the burns. He walked over to us and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you doing, Max?" he asked. I smiled slightly. "Im ok." "Now, Fang, shes right. Although, in Fangs defense, he logged the most time searching for you." Pleasantly surprised, I asked, "How much?" he checked his notes. "He searched for 71 out of the 73 hours you were missing." I gave Fang a thankful look. Even though I was happy, I said, "You should've slept more." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I couldn't sleep with you gone."

I shivered a little, and Fang kissed my cheek. I looked at Officer Scott. "Well, I know your not here just to give us advice. So why are you here?" He looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, I actually need you to both write out a statement, but I know you might be a little shaky still, so-" "Its ok." I interrupted. "Ive done it before." He looked taken aback, then looked at Fang, who nodded.

Scott shrugged and set two pieces of official looking paper in front of us. We compliantly began to fill them out. My statement took much longer than Fangs. Finally, I set my pen down and took a shuddering breath. Fang wrapped his arms around me, careful of my back, and murmured, "I think you need more rest." "Just a sec." I whispered back, then glanced at Scott, who was putting the statements in his brief case.

"How strong is our case?" I asked. He gave me a smile. "There is no doubt that Sloan will be found guilty. None at all. I wont let this case go until he is properly convicted." I frowned. "Why do you care so much?" I asked. He looked surprised, then answered quietly, "Because two people who need each other as much as you guys shouldn't have anything come between them." Then he turned and left the room.

I blinked, then looked at Fang softly. He leaned in and kissed me gently. I returned his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang lowered his head and kissed across my jaw and down my neck. "You should sleep Max." he murmured against my neck. I smiled a little sleepily. "I haven't been up long." I muttered as I tangled my fingers in his hair. "But you've been through a lot. Please?" "Maybe."

Fangs PoV

Just after Max said that, she relaxed in my arms and fell asleep curled against my side. I smiled tenderly at her before kissing her forehead and laying her down again. I curled myself around her, and was about to fall asleep again when there was a knock at the door. I untangled myself from Max without waking her and pulled the door open.

In seconds, a blur of red had attached itself to my lips. After a few stunned seconds, I pushed the blur away, only for it to take the form of Lissa. "What the hell!" I whisper yelled at her, not wanting to wake Max. "Come on, Fang. You know you want me." She taunted. "No way would I want you! My girlfriend, whom I love, was just found after being missing for three fucking days, and you think I want you?!" I was beyond angry. I was furious.

"Look, Max is all messed up. I can just… fill in for her until shes better." She was trying to seduce me, which only made me angrier. "No! I will not cheat on Max, and especially not with you!" with that, I slammed the door in Lissas face.

I spun back around to face the hospital bed, running my hands angrily through my hair. I looked at Max serene face, and calmed down a bit. I don't understand how someone can be that perfect. Smiling slightly, I walked over to her and smoothed her hair. She smiled in her sleep and grabbed my wrist. I climbed back into the bed with her and once again curled around Max. "Who was at the door?" she mumbled.

I hesitated, Then finally said, "Lissa." She frowned and curled into my side. "What did she want?" "She kissed me. Claiming that I wanted her and that she could fill in for you until you got better." Max opened her eyes and glared.

Maxs PoV

Bitch! "And you said?" I asked. He gave me a reassuring smile. "I told her that I loved you and would never cheat on you, especially with her." That thought made me smile. Now that the anger was gone, I started feeling drowsy again. The warmth from Fang as I curled up with him under the blanket, the soothing scent of his body, his relaxing touch. "Why are you so addictive?" I asked him. He smirked. "Maybe you should sleep on it." He answered. "Maybe I will." "I love you Max."

"I love you Fang."

(A/N The return of Lissa! And… the rest was fluff. L Oh, well. Review)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N There was some confusion last chapter over whether or not Fang and Max had had sex yet. The answer is that they did, but its very vague because I suck at writing dirty stuff. J)

Maxs PoV

We only slept for a little while longer before another visitor came to see us. Angie. She rushed into the room, exclaiming, "Oh, my gosh Max how are you doing? Im so sorry about what happened I should've kept a closer eye on Sloan and not leave you alone with him. Maybe if I had you wouldn't have had this happen to you! But I still cant believe he would do something like that and-"

"ANGIE!" I yelled. She quieted and looked at me in confusion. "Jesus, you talk more than Nudge." I grumbled. She smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry." I smiled and added, "Its not your fault Angie. The past is the past." She gave me a grateful look. "Ok. Listen, what would you two think about moving into a different house?" Fang and I exchanged looks. "What for?" I asked. "I just thought maybe it would be time for us to start over, you know? If we move now, you two can start school the same time as everyone else." I bit my lip.

Eventually, I said, "Whatever you think is best." "Wonderful! I'll go start making plans." She left following that statement. Fang and I smiled at each other. Just then, more visitors came in. But these were a surprise.

"Max! Fang!" shouted Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel. I gaped at them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, flabbergasted. Nudge started, "Well, we saw what happened to you on the news and we recognized you and were all like OMG poor Max and we just had to come and see you and Fang we heard you logged the most time in searching for her which is so sweet but that it was your step brother who did it because he wanted to get back at you and tried to torture Max into being his girlfriend which is so messed up almost as messed up as Iggy but at least there was only one guy this time and-"

"NUDGE!" we all screamed. Ella grumbled, "You talk more than everybody in this room combined, crazy child." Nudge gave a sheepish smile that was similar to Angies. Angel cried out my name and jumped up onto the bed with me. "Hi, Angel." I smiled at her. "Hi Max. Are you really ok?" she asked. "Yep. Im fine. In fact I think im being discharged today, right?" I looked at Fang, who nodded. Angel clapped her little hands together.

"Yay!" Gazzy walked over and hugged me. "Hi Max." he said. I grinned at him. I heard a soft _thump_ from beside me and looked over as everyone started snickering. Fang had just fallen asleep. I smiled at him while everyone else laughed. "Cut him a break guys, he only got a few hours of sleep." I reprimanded. "Oh, you cant tell me that's not funny!" Ella said, laughing. Gazzy laughed maniacally as only an eight year old pyro can, and Angel giggled behind her hand.

I just smiled. "Max, you seem to be smiling more than you used to." Gazzy noted curiously. "OMG Gazzy your right! Its probably because of Fang and now she doesn't have to worry about Iggy or Jeb just Sloan but hes going to prison so now hes not a worry either so she doesn't have anyone to worry about and-" Ella slapped a hand over her mouth. I shrugged. "I guess im just happier."

We all talked and bantered for a good hour while Fang slept until the nurse made them all leave so that I could rest. They promised to come and visit us at home. Once they were gone, I cuddled up next to Fang. He smiled in his sleep and held me close to him. How could I love someone this much? How could I be loved to this extent?

Because I did love him. More than anything else. And I knew he would never, ever hurt me. Some where in my musing, I fell asleep. Again. Jesus, I sleep a lot.

(A/N Ok, you know the drill. Tips, flames, ideas, and reviews!)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N Hello! Shall we continue with the story?)

Maxs PoV

A few hours later, we were woken up again so that I could leave. I quickly dressed, being careful of my burns, and Angie drove Fang and I back to the house. She dropped us off, then went to go meet with her realtor. I went upstairs to change into clothes that weren't bloodstained.

Ari PoV (Yes! He is being introduced into the story! :D)

I was walking in the woods by the old Walker house, which recently had a big hubabbub going on in it, when I spotted the flash of a girl in the upstairs window. I gave a feral smile to myself and ran over to a nearby tree. I began to climb.

Once I reached a point that I could see her but she couldn't see me, I pulled out my phone and opened the camera. Just as I hoped, she turned to face the window and pulled her shirt off, her face obscured by some curtains. I quickly snapped a few pictures before she pulled a new shirt on.

Unfortunately the window sill was too high for me to get any good shots as she changed pants, but it didn't stop me from trying. I grinned to myself. She has a nice body, whoever she is. Toned and tan. The best part of this is freaking them out.

I smiled again and clambered quickly down from the tree. Now all I have to do is figure out who she was.

Maxs PoV

As I changed, I thought I caught the barest streak of light brown from a nearby tree, but with a frown, I dismissed it. Probably just a squirrel or something. Though, in the back of my head I knew that wasn't the case.

I went downstairs to where Fang was. He greeted me with a smile. "Hey." I said, returning the smile. "Hey. By the way, did you notice the kid that walked by the house a minute a go?" I smirked at him. "Now, now Fang. Being a little creeper are we?" I teased. "No. Just noticed cause not a lot of people live near here."

"What did he look like?" I asked, curious now. "Green eyes, medium stature, light brown hair." I frowned a little, remembering the brown flash I had seen, then deepened it as I thought of Ari. Fang noticed my face and asked, "Do you know him?" I shook my head, still unsure.

Fang shrugged and stood up from his place on the couch. "Probably nothing to worry about." He murmured. I smiled gently at him and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. Something about this kidnapping had brought us closer together, if that was possible.

He kissed back, moving his hands to my hips as I tangled my fingers in his hair .He walked us backwards until he hit the couch, then he lay back. As we continued to kiss, he skimmed my back light enough so that it sent shivers down my spine but didn't hurt. Then he slide them up to my neck, where he held the back of my neck gently.

Fangs tongue slipped into my mouth. Then he pulled back and went to my neck, seemingly his favorite place to kiss me, and kissed it up and down, open mouthed kisses that made my skin tingle. I traced patterns on his shoulders.

A car door slammed. Fang and I jolted, then managed to untangle enough so that I was just sitting on his lap when Angie walked in. She looked at us warily. "You two are keeping I child appropriate right?" she asked suspiciously.

I laughed. "Of course Angie. You give us no credit." She narrowed her eyes, but finally walked into the kitchen.

Fang and I looked at each other and laughed.

(A/N Sorry its so short, I got a lot of crap to do today. Oh, and I succeeded in getting two more of my friends hooked on Maximum Ride! Yay! Silence: 7, everyone else: 1. The 1 is when my sister got me to read maximum ride. Lols. K bye!)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N Hello! Sorry I haven't been updateing as quickly as usual, but ive been at my friends house almost every day this week and don't get home till, like, eight. And shes been helping me with my back bend, and like my fighting and stuff. So now im all sore and bruised and stuff. Ow.)

Fangs PoV

That night, I lay in bed with Max cuddled up beside me. I brushed her light hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She smiled back and traced patterns on my bare chest, making me shudder slightly. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she curled deeper into my side.

"Tired?" I asked, slightly amused. She nodded sleepily. "Aren't you?" she mumbled. I shrugged. "Maybe this will help." She said, eyes closed, then she started humming this little tune.

_Ba da da da da, ba da da da da, ba da, da da, da ,da._ (A/N The Secret Circle one, look it up)

She hummed it a few more times, then she fell asleep. I smiled again and brushed a kiss against her lips before falling asleep.

Aris PoV

That night, I returned to the tree to see if I could some more pics of the hot girl. Instead, I saw her laying in bed with her back to the window, with some shirtless guy. I took a few shots of that, because that would definitely freak her out.

Now, how to figure out who she was? I studied her intently through the window. After a few minutes, she shifted so that her face was facing towards me.

I almost fell out of the tree. It was Max. _Maximum Ride_. My former best friend. I felt a stab of guilt and uncertainty, then it was gone, replaced with anger. She was the one who had abandoned me, who had refused to take me back when I dumped Lissa. Just because I had ignored her for awhile and teased her.

Oh. And I also may or may not have told Lissa about Maxs dad abusing her. Oops. But still! Why couldn't Max have taken me back? This is all her fault. And I knew exactly how to punish her, how to get my revenge.

Maxs PoV

The next morning, I was flipping through the mail, (Fang was still asleep) when I came across one handwritten and addressed to me. The handwriting seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. With a shrug, I ripped it open.

My heart stopped when I saw what was inside. There was a letter, and pictures. Pictures of…me. There were some of me topless, obviously through the bedroom window, and some of me and Fang last night, sleeping. I swallowed hard. I didn't like the idea of random people sneaking around and taking pictures of me all the time.

With shaking hands, I opened the letter.

_Hey Max,_

_Remember me? You probably don't, which is too bad, because it would be really helpful to you if you did. Lets just say that I never thought that your scrawny ass would grow to be so damn sexy. I wonder how many times you've been screwed? Probably many, looking like you do,_

My jaw clenched fearfully. Who was this guy?

_Anyway, as you can see, I remember you. And I remember what you did to me, just because I made one stupid mistake. Think of this as payback. _

_I saw your dad on the news. It's a shame, he should've killed you when he had the chance. I suppose this is better, because now I get to torture you. Except, I wont be physically torturing you. No, im more of a mental guy. And, to add insult to injury, don't tell anyone about this. If you do, I know exactly the right people to make sure you never see your little dark boyfriend ever again._

_Love,_

_Guess who? ;)_

I bit my lip. I should probably tell Fang… but whos to say if this guy was watching right now? Even though I doubted anybody could take Fang down, he is only a flesh and blood fourteen year old, as many ninja skills as he possesses.

I couldn't take the risk. It killed me, but it was had to be done. I had to keep quiet, keep it to myself. I heard Fangs footsteps almost silent on the stairs, and quickly slipped the letter and the photos back into the envelope.

Just as I closed it, I felt Fangs arm encircle my waist. "Hey." He murmured against my ear. I felt myself smiling despite my recent bombshell. "Hey." I murmured back. I felt him nod towards the envelope, which was face down on the counter. "Whats that?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothin interesting." There was a pause, then Fang shrugged too. I turned in his arms and looked up at him. His black hair was adorably tousled, and he was still half asleep. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair, humming my little tune.

He smiled and closed his dark eyes, looking even drowsier. Something hit me with a pang. Fang was happy. Truly happy. For once in his life. How could I ruin that for him by telling him I had a stalker? That made me even more resolved not to tell him. I quickly covered up my little guilt moment and continued humming, resting my forehead against his.

He made a small contented sound, then pulled both of us down to the couch. I curled up against his side as he lay with his eyes closed. "How are your burns feeling?" he asked. "Theyre healing better, I should be fine in a couple of days." He nodded.

In spite of my nerves and fear, I felt myself relaxing the way I always do around Fang. I buried my face in his neck. Hopefully this will all blow over, and Fang will never have to know.

Ari PoV

I watched her open my letter. Her eyes went wide and she went pale, which is exactly the reaction I wanted out of her. I saw Max bite her lip, and I could see the wheels in her head turning. Then the dark guy came downstairs, and I took several photos of their little cutesy Disney scene.

I am such a genius.

(A/N OK. Love it, hate it? Tell me, please!)


	21. Chapter 21

Fangs PoV

Something was wrong. Max was pulling away, becoming reclusive. She was nervous all the time. She wouldn't let me hold her anymore. She would get these weird letters in the mail, she'd go dead pale and get this sad and terrified look in her eyes, then she'd go and hide the letter.

With how anxious and paranoid she was acting, I didn't think she was cheating. But there was definitely something going on. I just wish she trusted me enough to tell me.

Max PoV

I was freaking out. It wasn't blowing over. It was escalating. Now I was getting pictures of me with Fang, house hunting with Angie, getting dressed, everything. The guy was also still writing letters to me. A couple of times he described word for word, precisely what he would do to me if he ever got me alone. He even sent a recording to my phone of me humming that little tune.

It was awful. And I couldn't go to Fang. I couldn't let him hold me, kiss me. I couldn't bear to see the trust in his eyes, and the hurt when I pull away. I couldn't drag him into this. I just couldn't.

Fangs PoV

As I brooded, I walked downstairs and saw Max. Suddenly hopeful, I walked up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist. I felt her stiffen, but not relax. Then she started to pull away again. I desperately spun her around and kissed her, hard.

After a few seconds, I pulled back, still holding her tight. She was staring at me wide eyed. "Max." I whispered. "Please just tell me whats going on." She gave me the fakest smile I had ever seen on her face. "Nothings going on." She said. I just looked at her, feeling my heart break. "Stop lying to me." then I turned and went upstairs.

Maxs PoV

I saw the pain in his eyes, him hurting. Those four words hurt me so bad. "Stop lying to me." he'd said. Then he'd left. I felt tears well up in my eyes and sat limply on the couch, letting the tears stream silently down my cheeks. I hated doing that to him. I hated this! I couldn't take it anymore!

My phone started ringing. I brought it up to my ear and said, "Hello?" "Hello, Max." I leapt to my feet, recognizing that voice, and I quickly walked outside. "What?" The cold voice laughed lightly. "Having boyfriend issues, princess?" I froze. He had seen what just happened with Fang. "Leave him out of this." I said. "Oh I will. As long as you hold up your end of the deal."

I started crying again. "Why are you doing this to me?" I nearly shrieked. "Why are you putting me through this? Havent you gotten your revenge yet?" He just laughed. He laughed and laughed, until I finally hung up and collapsed against the side of the house, sobbing.

Fangs PoV

I stalked into the bedroom. I was so frustrated and hurt. Why was Max lying to me? Did she change her mind about loving me? Will she act the same way everyone else has? Will she tell me I should be dead? God, I hoped not. But I couldn't be sure if she wouldn't tell me!

I ran my fists through my hair, then I kicked the bed, hard. Ow. I was muttering curse words under my breath when I noticed the cracked wood, and the hollow compartment behind it? I furrowed my brow and knelt down. Carefully, I moved the splintered wood aside to reveal about fifteen envelops.

The same ones Max had been getting. Without a second thought, I pulled them out and opened one. What? I was worried about her, and if something bad was going on, I needed to know. The first one I opened was from a couple of weeks ago. The earliest one seemed to be from about three weeks ago. When I opened it, pictures spilled out.

My heart sank when I saw them. They were of Max, from trees, through windows, anything. They were of her getting dressed, with me. I started getting angry. Who would do this to Max? I noticed there was a letter too, and picked it up to read it.

Hello Max,

I must admit, Im having much more fun stalking you than any other girl. Maybe it's the back history. I notice how you seem to be retreating from your little boyfriend. That's probably best for the both of you. You don't tell him, he lives, done deal.

My eyes narrowed.

But Max, dear, your looking a little pale. Maybe you should sleep more. Ha ha, how I love sarcasm. I have to admit something to you. Ive been fantasizing about you much more than I have with any of my other victims. Lets just say you want to watch your back when you leave the house, or are home alone, because if you run into me alone, it wont be pretty.

Love,

;)

I read through all of the letters, and some of them sent chills down my spine. Max was being stalked.

Now what am I going to do about it?

(A/N There you go, another update. Tell me if you hate I or love it. I kinda just came up with it on the spur of the moment, so It might be bad.)


	22. Chapter 22

Fangs PoV

I had just finished the last letter when I heard the sounds of muffled crying from outside. I peered out the window. There was Max, sobbing her eyes out. I quickly raced downstairs and out the door. Kneeling down, I wrapped her in my arms. _Don't pull away, Max._ I thought. To my relief, she didn't, and instead curled into my side.

She was shaking as the sobs wracked her body, and I held her closer. "Max." I murmured. "I found the letters." She jolted upright, but I didn't let her go. She didn't try to pull away. Instead she just sagged dejectedly. "Im sorry about lying, Fang, I really am, but-" I gave her a small smile and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Its ok, Max. I get it. Now I just want to help." I said quietly. She smiled. Then she started crying again. I kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her back. "Whats wrong, baby?" I asked. She managed to say, "Im glad you know, cause it was killing me to lie to you. But I just don't know how your going to help without us getting knives in our backs." I sighed and rested my chin on her head. "Lets just go inside. We'll think of something later."

She nodded, so I helped her to her feet and we went inside.

Ari PoV

I watched as Max broke down after our little phone call. I loved watching her hurt. Serves her right! Then I saw her boyfriend come out of the house and hug her, and she cuddled close. Wwait, what? I frowned.

She should have been avoiding him, unless she wanted him dead! But, then again, just because he was comforting her doesn't mean he knew. The thought reassured me, and I made sure to get some pictures of their emo moment before leaving.

Max PoV

I felt much better after letting Fang in. It had been tearing me apart to try and keep him out, and now I didn't have to. Now I was just worried about the stalker finding out.

I sat down on the couch. Fang sat next to me, then turned me to face him. He looked at me seriously as he asked, "So. Now that I know about all of this, will you let me hold you?" I smiled, and in answer, threw both arms around his neck and kissed him.

I felt his smile as his hands slid to my waist. A few moments later, he broke away and rested his forehead against mine. "Ill take that as a yes." He panted. I grinned for the first time in weeks. He smiled. "Its nice to see you smiling again." He murmured, his face _thisclose_ to mine.

"Its nice to feel you hold me again." I returned, smirking. He suddenly frowned. "Why didn't you let me hold you?" he asked, suddenly curious. I shrugged. "Because I was afraid that if I let you, then all the stalker info would just come out. I just wanted to be careful. But it hurt."

His answer was to kiss me again. "Max." he muttered, sending chills through my body. "Don't lie to me again. Even if you think it would be better for me. Please?" "I wont. I promise."

We kissed for several more minutes until I asked, "Did you read all of them?"he didn't have to ask what I meant. He nodded. I bit my lip a little harder than necessary. "I wont let him get to you like Jeb and Sloan. He wont ever lay a hand on you, Max, I swear."I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks. He just seems a tad more… I don't know.." I tried to find the right word. "Smart?" I grinned at Fang. "Exactly! This guy is smarter than Jeb or Iggy. He has experience. And theres something eerily familiar about him…"

Fang shrugged, holding me against his chest. "I don't know Max. I don't know."

(A/N Yes, its short, yes its crappy, but its freaking midnight and I have school tomorrow! I also, ive been going at 200% all freaking day and Im tired! How about this, you put up with one crappy chapter and I reward you with extra steamy faxness, k?)


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N Hi! So… I believe I promised you steamy faxness yes?)

Fangs PoV

Just after I said that, my cell dinged. I pulled it out and flipped it open. On it was a text from Angie.

Hey kids! Im doing a little out of town house hunting, and I have to stay overnight. Ill be back around 3 tomorrow!

I smiled a little. "Whats got you in such a good mood?" Max asked. I held up my phone. She read the message, then gave a seductive smile. She slowly slipped one leg over my lap so she sat there, facing me. She rested her hands on my shoulders and leaned in close, making my breath hitch.

"I believe we have some…" her eyes flicked to my lips as I spoke. I smirked. "Unfinished business?" Her smile grew wider, then she closed the half inch of air between us and met my lips. Our mouths moved together in a sinful dance, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Maxs PoV

I smiled into our kiss. I felt Fang arms clasp around my waist, and one hand slid down while the other slid up. The one sliding up tangled in my hair, while the other rubbed my thigh. I shivered and pressed closer to him.

Fang stood us up and started walking me backwards towards the stairs, just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Somehow we managed to get all the way upstairs before I stripped Fangs jacket from his shoulders. We stumbled into the room, leaving the jacket in the hallway, and Fang closed the door with his heel.

From there, it got faster. He yanked off my shirt, and I pulled off his. Then he pinned me against a wall, my wrists pinned next to my head, as he kissed down my neck. I shook slightly, then pulled my wrists free and pulled us both down onto the bed.

He hovered over me, peppering my skin with kisses as he pulled my bra off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his silky hair, kissing him heatedly. Fangs kiss was passionate, but still gentle. His hands, thin and tough, trailed over my half bare body, sending tingles dancing across my skin.

Eventually his hands made their way to the elastic on my shorts, which he pulled off. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down until I couldn't reach, then he kicked them off. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I used them to push his boxers down his legs.

His hands slid off my last article of clothing. He ground our hips together, making me groan.

I was in for a hell of a night.

Third Person PoV

Max and Fang did not get much sleep that night. Fangs hands ran over Maxs skin, which was slightly sticky with sweat. He didn't mind, in fact he liked it this way. He shivered as he felt Maxs fingers lightly on his abs, a feeling he could never get enough of.

A sudden wave of lust overwhelmed him. He grabbed Maxs wrists and pinned them next to her head with one hand, while the other felt her body. He heard her slight purr/growl, and felt her panting. He kissed her hard, then gentled up a little, realizing how aggressive he was being.

But Max bit his lower lip and yanked on his scruffy hair a little impatiently. She was always annoyed when Fang forced himself to be gentle when she knew he wanted to do so much more. This was one of the few times Max didn't mind not being in control, he should learn to take advantage of that.

And Fang was a fast learner. He quickly dropped his head and bit at Maxs neck while pushing into her slightly. He heard her gasp, and her hands rubbed Fangs back.

Then they forgot all else.

Fangs PoV- The Next Morning

I woke up to Max laying on my chest, one arm under my head. Both of my arms were around her waist. Unable to resist, I slowly traced the curved of her shoulder, down her side, her hip, her leg, then back up. The hand that held up my head started running through my hair.

I looked down at the now awake Max. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I chuckled. She laughed lightly and buried her face in my chest. "I need a shower." I heard her mutter. "So do I."

We looked at each other for a minute, then I smirked and said, "Shall we?" She answered, "We shall."

LINE! LINE!

As the hot water poured down on us, Paper Planes played in the background and Max sang along. I was rubbing shampoo into her hair while she swayed lightly to the music. Every so often, some skin would brush mine and my breath would hitch slightly. But her melodic voice was as calming as that was exciting, so they kinda canceled each other out.

She turned to face me and let the water pour down on her head. I brushed away some soap as it reached her eye. Then I noticed something about her eyes. When we had first met her, they were cold and empty. Now, they were happier.

They were warmer. Sure, there was the remnants of the hurt and fear from everything else, but right now it was pure happiness. I smiled at her as she looped her arms around my neck and stood up taller to rest her forehead against mine.

"Tired?" Her lips barely brushed against mine when she spoke. Judging by her smirk, it was intentional. "Just a little," I whispered back, making sure my lips brushed hers a little harder, not enough for a kiss, but enough for a taunt.

She gulped, making me smirk a little. I pressed my lips to hers. She inhaled sharply and kissed back hard. Within seconds, I had her pressed against the wet wall. "Fang." She moaned as I kissed her shoulder. "Angie will be back in an hour. We have to be dressed by then." I pouted at her.

"Just a little longer?" I pretended to whine. She smiled a little. "Oh, I suppose." We spent the next half hour just standing under the water and kissing out hearts out.

(A/N Steamy enough? Sorry, I really suck at writing the really dirty stuff. Which is a good thing, considering my age.)


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N Wow. I haven't updated in awhile. Huh. Well, currently I have viewers from the U.S, the UK, Canada, Australia, India, Norway, Dominica, New Zealand, Italy, Trinidad and Tobago, United Arab Emirates, and Ireland. WOOT!)

Maxs PoV

I managed to drag Fang out of the shower and into his clothes before Angie showed up. As we waited for her to come home, Fang looped his arms around my waist, and I shivered as I remembered the way his hands had roamed my body the night before. I could practically feel his smirk.

I twisted around to face him. "Is something funny?" I asked. He shook his head. "Dint think so." Here he cracked a smile. That's when we heard the car door slam. "Angies home." I murmured. "No, really?" Fang responded sarcastically.

I grinned. "You have learned well, grasshopper." I said. He smiled back. "Well, thank you, sensei." I laughed just as Angie walked in. "Hi guys." She said tiredly. "Hey Angie. You find our dream house yet?" I asked jokingly. She shook her head. "Nope. Im tired. Going to bed. Mail on the counter." Then she trudged upstairs, dragging her feet.

"Someones a little depressed." I remarked. Fang grinned, but he caught of something over my shoulder, and it faded away.

Fangs PoV

I spotted the familiar envelope on the counter, and my grin faded. "Whats wrong?" Max asked, eyes concerned. "Another letter." Her expression darkened. I gently took her hand and walked over to the letter. I handed it to her, feeling it was something she should do herself. I stood behind her, arms around her waist, and my chin resting on her shoulder as she opened it.

There were pictures, of course. Except they were of me and Max..last night. "Oh, God." Max muttered. "He watched us?" I hugged her tightly, knowing words wouldn't help. She gulped and bravely opened the letter. I read over her shoulder.

_Dear Max,_

_Max. My dear, dear Max. Getting a little busy, were you? I didn't think you were the type to move so quickly when your so young. I guess my memories of you must be a little faded. Though, watching you, I admit, im jealous of your boyfriend. Except, if I were him, id be a little more aggressive._

My jaw clenched in anger. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

_And, it would most likely involve bondage. Possibly drugs? Doesn't matter. Either way, you would be submissive. I would be in control. I- _

Max abruptly tore the letter in half. She threw them to the floor and buried her face in my chest to suppress her shriek of frustration. I rubbed her back. "Shhhh, baby, we'll get through this. I know we will, Max. I know it." She pulled back and stared up into my eyes.

"I cant do this anymore! I cant keep being afraid that he'll see everything I do!" she exclaimed, quietly so that Angie wouldn't hear her. I cupped her cheeks. "I know. I don't like that idea any more than you do. But unless you want to go to the police-"

"NO!" "Then we cant do anything." I finished. She bit her lip, a conflicted look passing through her eyes. Then she sighed and rested against me again. I kissed the top of her damp head and closed my eyes, flashing back to last night. She was happy then. Now she was scared and vulnerable again. I hated seeing her that way.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She frowned, then quietly asked, "Do you still love me?" I blinked in shock. "How could I not love you, Max? Your amazing. I don't care what happens, ill always love you."

She nodded, then closed her eyes again, leaving me to wonder:

_What the hell was that about? _

(A/N Fluffy filler chapter. A little more plot in the next one, kay? Sorry for waiting so long.

Until next chapter-

Silence)


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N Hey guys. Im sorry about this but… just an authors note. I have absolutely NO idea what to do next with this story. None, Nada. Zero. Zip. Goose eggs. PLEASE HELP ME! I NEEDS IDEAS! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! The only thing I can think about is my Angst Oneshots. :( Please review me ideas so that I don't bore you with sappy chapters or abandon the story. K, so ideas ideas ideas!

UNC-

Silence. )


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N I has ideas. You know, I would make part of the plot be Max and Fang break up or something, but I cant stand to disrupt the Fax. I apologize for my weakness. *sigh*)

Fangs PoV

The next morning, Angie went out house hunting again. She was barely gone an hour before she rushed back home, a happy grin on her face. "Whats going on, Angie?" Max asked. "I found our perfect house!" Max grinned. "That's great! Can we decorate it anyway we want?" she asked. Angie nodded so fast she looked like a bobblehead.

"Hurry! I want to move in as soon as possible!" Angie lunged forward and grabbed both of our wrists, yanking us to our feet. She dragged us upstairs and into our room, tossing some boxes at us with the orders to pack quickly. She closed the door.

I shook my head at her enthusiasm, then turned and looked at Max. She was staring off into space, trembling and her eyes terrified. "Max?" she didn't respond. I slowly walked over to her. Carefully, I reached out a hand to hold her cheek.

My touch seemed to snap her out of her trance, but I couldn't help but wonder what she was remembering.

Maxs PoV

I admit it. As soon as Angie touched me, terror coursed through me and I was sucked into a flashback.

_Jeb grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs, even though I was kicking and screaming. "Thanks to your little blabber mouth, we have to move." Jeb snarled down at me._

_He threw me into my almost bare room, then tossed in a couple of boxes. "Pack fast, Maxie." He taunted with a sneer. "Because if you don't, the only thing ill be packing is your body in a coffin." I gulped and nodded nervously._

_He slapped me once, then closed and locked the door. _

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my cheek, and pulled myself away from my dark past. I found myself staring into Fangs eyes. While I fought for composure, he asked, "You ok Max? You kinda zoned out." I nodded and drew in a shaky breath.

"Yeah, im fine. I was just remembering something." He frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and breathed again. "No, I m fine now. Lets just get packed." He shot me a concerned look, but nodded and turned towards the boxes again.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE PABLO LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Later that night, I lay on a bare mattress on the bedroom floor. Angies undepleteable energy supply managed to get most of the house packed in a single day, a feat in and of itself. Fang lay beside me, one arm wrapped around my waist.

My eyes found my backpack laying near the door, and the pocket knife sticking out of it. I still hadn't trashed that thing yet. The blade shone gently in the moonlight, and I bit my lip. A song popped into my head, but I didn't start singing. It might wake Fang.

_Pain without love_

_Pain I cant get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause id rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Your sick of feeling numg_

_Your not the only one_

_Ill take you by the hand_

_And ill show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain without love_

_Pain I cant get enough_

_Pain I like it rough _

_Cause id rather feel pain that nothing at all x2_

_Anger and Agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me ive got a plan_

_When the lights go out you will understand _

_Pain without love_

_Pain I cant get enough _

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause id rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain without love_

_Pain I cant get enough_

_Pain I like it rough _

_Cause Id rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain!_

_I know, I know your wounded_

_You know, you know that im here to save you_

_You know, you know that im always here for you_

_I know, I know that youll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain I cant get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause id rather feel pain than nothing at all x3_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

I gritted my teeth hard, then turned away from the knife. What was going on with me?

(A/N Watch out, Max. That's a slippery slope, and you have no idea how far down you can go. Firefly quote, woot! Sigh, geek alert. Anyway, that song was Pain, By TDG, if your interested. Yeah, its short, but really its just a little filler with a touch of plot.

UNC-

Silence)


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N *dodges flying knife* IM SORRY IM SORRY! Gosh. I know I haven't updated in a while, but flying knives?! Geez, I get enough crap from my friends! Anyway, I think im going to end this story. Im just bored with it and its getting old. So don't be all shocked when I end it.)

Maxs PoV

The next morning was a flurry of packing everything into the car, which was huge by the way. It took until noon to get everything situated. Then we had to drive there. Angie told us it was about a half hour away. Fang and I sat in the back seat while Angie drove.

I had my headphones in, and had Break by Three Days Grace pounding in my ears. My music was cut off when my phone started ringing. Carelessly, I answered. "Hello?" "Max." that cold voice again. Goddamn it, cant he just leave me alone? "Stop calling me and leave me the hell alone!" I hissed. Fang immediately became alert when he heard that.

"Max, you should have known better than to move. Oh well, I'll just follow home. That's how I met you, do you remember?" My eyes widened. Ari. The first day I met him, he followed me home and saw how my dad treated me, which led to us becoming friends. "Ari." I breathed. Fangs eyes widend, then narrowed in recognition.

"Yes, Max. Congratulations. You finally figured it out." Quickly, I waved for Fang to take out his phone. He handed it to me, and I hit the record button. Then I put my phone on speaker. I motioned for Angie to be silent. "So you're the one whose been stalking me?" I asked. "Yes, Max. Must I spell it out for you? I, Ari Johnson, have been stalking you. Sheesh, a little slow aren't you?"

I grinned to myself. He;d just admitted it on record! "Why, Ari? Why have you been stalking me?" "A. Because your hot. B. You deserve it." He said coldly. I snapped, "It wasn't my fault you had to abandon me for the red headed bimbo!"

"It wasn't mine either." He sounded bitter. "Name one guy who wouldn't fall for Lissa." Without missing a beat, I responded, "Fang didn't." There was a pause before he said, "How is Fang? I bet he's just as emo as you, right?" "Goodbye Ari." I said sweetly, and hung up.

I stopped recording and grinned at Fang. "We're going to the police station." Angie said. "No buts." I nodded and leaned against Fang, who held me close and kissed my forehead.

We got to the station and turned in the letters and the recording. Ari was arrested.

Life is good. For Once.

THE END! FINALLY!

(A/N Sorry I ended it so suddenly, I was just SO BORED WITH IT! Anyone who wts to adopt and expand, feel free, cause I aint!)


End file.
